Eyes
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: [Twoshot] Krad hated her eyes. What he saw there made him feel, made him want her love and he knew he couldn't have what he wished. But it was still strange to see those hated things in the Sacred Maiden's eyes. KradxRisa, with hints of SataxRisa, too.
1. Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel.

Eyes

(A.N.) This is sort of a "What if" situation, and I just couldn't let go of it, so here it is. It takes place at some point in the story but at no particular part. Also, the Harada twins, in this story, know about the whole Dai/Dark and Sato/Krad thing. Other than that all I can say is that this is a weird story that I tought up in Japanese class, so don't hate me for the strangeness!

* * *

The moon was high and full, shedding light on the unfolding battle of yin and yang. White and black clashed in the air, the two beings riding the air currents fiercely in order to attack their opponent. They have done this for decades. Two angels, each tortured by the roles they have play, fight for dominance and freedom; one of heaven and one who seemed like a demon in an angel's body. 

The midnight angel was called Dark Mousy, the Phantom Thief and curse of the Niwa family. His Tamer was Daisuke Niwa. His black wings tucked tightly into his body, he spiraled out of the way of a golden spear of light. Dark retaliated with a blast of blue tinted magic.

His opponent and opposite was known as Krad, an angel with white wings and the soul that reflected something darker than the Thief's wings. Krad was the cross that the Hikari family bore. The Hikari who currently carried this cross was called Satoshi.

Beneath the two warring men, two girls, twins, watched wide-eyed with awe and apprehension. They did not know the true story behind why they fought, but that didn't stop them from understanding that Dark was the ironic force of good. Krad, on the other hand, with his stereotypical white and angelic appearance, was the literally representation of evil wearing the face of good.

Or was he? Not one of them knew his true mind and soul, not even his Hikari.

The youngest twin, brown-haired Risa Harada, squeaked in concern as Dark took a powerful spell in the chest. Her sister, Riku, echoed her sister's cry. Riku did not, she told herself, care about Dark but about Daisuke. Her Daisuke.

Riku found herself screaming, "Daisuke!"

Risa, at the same time, also cried out, only she called to Dark. "Mr. Dark, fly away! Just get away! You're hurt!"

Indeed this was true. Dark bled from many wounds and was so very tired. But he wouldn't, not ever, fly away from a battle with Krad. He wasn't a coward.

Krad turned his dark gold eyes on the two girls. He hated them, hated their eyes. They were just so… so kind and warm, and he had never had a look such as that turned to him. They looked at him with fear and pity and hate. He was so tired of seeing those things. He just hated their eyes, their identical eyes. He wanted them to leave, to disappear. Magic gathered in his palm, he flung it at them.

The ground under the girls collapsed as Krad's power tore the earth to shreds. Risa and Riku fell among the rocks and debris towards the sea, but only Risa hit the water. Riku was safe in Dark's arms. The Thief hadn't had time to grab both of them, so he had caught his Sacred Maiden, his real love.

_Krad!_ Satoshi's voice echoed through Krad's mind. The angel knew what his Tamer was going to say. His Hikari wanted him to save the girl. Surprisingly, Krad found he wanted to save her too, but for different reasons. He could use the girl against Dark; trap him by using her as bait.

Dropping down to the water, Krad pulled the floundering girl out of the water and held her easily, cradling her against his chest. She coughed violently, her lungs trying to rid themselves of sea water. Shivering, Risa clutched at him as he rose higher and higher in the sky, leaving Dark and Riku far behind.

"P-please let me go," Risa pleaded as her teeth chattered. She was soaked to the skin and her clothes, meant for spring, offered no warmth in the icy atmosphere. "Hiwatari? Please, if you c-can hear me, let me go." Her dark brown eyes filled with tears, her face soft and vulnerable.

Irritation lanced through Krad. "Master Satoshi is not hear, girl. You speak to me and me alone." He was not Satoshi, nor was Satoshi him. They were separate beings, and Krad hated it when he was thought of as someone other than himself. He was an original.

"Then who are you?" Risa asked, not understanding. Instead of replying immediately, Krad looped around a flock of birds and glided through rain laden clouds. Shrieking as he briefly turned upside down and then later as the cold cloud closed in around them, Risa buried her face in his chest and she could fell hot tears streaking her cheeks. She didn't mind flying with Mr. Dark because he was careful and made her feel safe, but Mr. Krad didn't. He flew too high and too fast, and he didn't hold her tight enough. Feeling like she might slip from his grip was not a comforting feeling at all.

Frowning, Krad glanced down at the terrified girl he held. Only a moment ago she had asked him to let her go, but now she clutched at him in fear of falling to the earth. How ironic. "I am Krad, girl. Remember that." His reply had been cold, like the air. "And do not keeping grabbing at me like that. I will not drop you."

Risa didn't loosen her grip, but instead curled in closer to him. She was freezing. Her khaki skirt and dark green blouse stuck to her skin and were beginning to get tiny crystals of ice. Krad's body was warm and her instinctual reaction was to gravitate to that heat. "That is not comforting, considering it feels like you are going to drop me," she muttered into his shirt.

The demonic angel glared at the top of her head, but held her more tightly. Anything to stop her shaking and complaining. It was distracting and annoying.

"Where are we going?" Risa asked, slightly more at ease now that she felt a bit safer. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm taking you to a place that Dark is sure to find in time." Not bothering to answer her other question, he dove from the shelter of the clouds towards a small mill on the outskirts of town, in the middle of some sparse woods. The ocean was a far and distant echo to them now.

Upon landing, Krad all but dropped her to the ground and then dragged her by the arm into the mill's main chamber. Inside, he shut the door and locked it, golden light glowing around the frame with magical energy. He leaned against the wall and began the long wait for Dark.

"…Mr. Krad?"

He ignored her, eyes closed.

He heard her sigh of annoyance. "Mr. Krad, why do hate Mr. Dark so much?" He felt her sit down on the floor next to him.

"Because I am supposed to," he answered without thinking. "It is the way things have to be."

"But that's not a reason!" Risa protested, shocked. "Who said you had to hate him? That isn't right!"

Krad almost laughed at how innocent she was. She didn't understand anything. "My creators made it so, girl. That doesn't give me a chance to find a reason." He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, silently observing the small animals that had made their homes in the rafters.

"I don't understand," Risa said softly, pulling her knees into her chest and hugging them tightly.

"No," Krad commented bitterly, "no, you don't. No one does." He fully intended to glare at her, let his hatred for humanity show, but found that her impossibly large and soft eyes looking up at him. He still hated her eyes. The orbs were still filled with pity. He didn't want pity, he wanted… He wanted acceptance. He wanted freedom.

"Then tell me. Make me understand," Risa told him. She had never noticed that Satoshi and Krad _did_ share one thing: pain. Pain from being alone for too long. "Tell me why you hurt Hiwatari; tell me why you hate Mr. Dark. Tell me what you want and what you dream of. Tell me about who you care about. Tell me and I'll listen. I'm good at listening when I want to." She really did want to know. She wanted to help Krad and Satoshi. No one should be lonely and in pain all the time. No one. Not even a demon.

Slowly, and almost against his will, Krad did tell her. He told her why he hunted Dark and the history of the Niwa and Hikari families. He told her that he dreamed of freedom. He talked and talked, never before realizing how much he needed, wanted, to say.

"If you want a different life, just change it," Risa told him simply. "And you still haven't told me who you care about. And don't tell me you don't have anyone! Everyone has someone they care for and someone who cares about them."

"I do not care for anyone and no one cares for me," Krad said anyway. As far as he knew, it was true. The only person he came close to caring about was his Hikari, but Master Satoshi certainly did not harbor any affection for him.

"That's not true!" Risa exclaimed, "I care!" She had jumped to her feet, and grabbed his arm. "I care what happens to you and Hiwatari, just as I care about what happens to Daisuke and Mr. Dark!"

Krad looked down at Risa and looked into those hated eyes. Those eyes he hated. But now, he hated them for a different reason.

Hands moving of their own accord, the blond angel bent down to the eyelevel of Risa, his pure white wings flaring out for balance. He brushed his lips against her forehead with more gentleness than anyone could have ever guessed.

Blushing a pale pink, Risa stood motionless as Krad stepped away and opened the door to the mill. He looked back at her and whispered so softly, "A Sacred Maiden with eyes like a mirror. I hate those eyes."

Krad flew away, leaving Risa to wonder what had happened. Sometime between being kidnapped and Krad's exit, she found that she welcomed his company. She found that he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was. She found herself wondering why no one had bothered to find the heart that laid under all the layers he presented the world.

As Krad flew away, he could only think of her eyes. He hated them. Hated her. Hated her for finding the chink in his armor, for making him feel. Her eyes had transformed into mirrors that showed him his own pain and loneliness. They also reflected her desire to help him. There was no fear, no pity. Just kindness and caring.

Those two things were worse than what he had seen in her eyes all those times before that night. For those to two things made Krad want something he knew he could never have.

Her love.

* * *

(A.N.) So... What do you guys think? I know, weirdest pairing ever, but what can I say? I hope you liked it and that everyone who READS will REVIEW. As with all my stories, flames are accepted as long as your civil. Thanks for reading and please read my other fictions if you have time. 


	2. Eyes II: Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel in this reality, but in another reality it is a strong possibility… Also,I don't own Martina McBride or any of her songs.

Eyes II: Vision

(A.N.) Alright, you all made me feel really great about "Eyes", so here's the sequel some of you asked for, but I am putting my foot down. After this, there will be no more updates to this fic.

* * *

"Risa!" Riku Harada called from the outside her twin's locked door, "Risa, are you all right?" Her sister did this a lot. She just locked herself in her room for hours and no one knew what she was doing in there. She wouldn't let anyone go into the room when she was gone either. The door was always locked. Risa _said_ she was redecorating and wanted to surprise everyone. 

"I'm fine," Risa insisted from inside, holding a paintbrush in her hand. "I'll be out later!" She put another coat of paint on the wall, carefully balancing on the ladder. The sounds of her newest Martina McBride CD and the crackle of the plastic tarp she'd put over the carpet filled the room. Absently, she pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, smearing paint all over her cheek and hair. She did a lot of things like that, while she was daydreaming. She daydreamed more than she used too.

Ever since talking to Mr. Krad.

She didn't really think about Mr. Dark anymore, other than the occasional hello to Niwa or a news broadcast. But those same things also brought to mind Mr. Krad, because Mr. Krad was a topic that was intertwined with Mr. Dark. The same was true with Hiwatari. She'd tried to talk to him many times since the night in the mill, but he'd ignore her and walk away hurriedly. No, that wasn't true. Once, only once, he'd said, "Why do care? He's a monster. He's not worthy of your compassion." As he'd walked away from her, she could've sworn he'd added, "And neither am I."

She couldn't understand it. Didn't Hiwatari, of all people, see that Mr. Krad suffered too? He hadn't chosen to be the way he was. He was created. She didn't know by who, or how, but she did know that he had a heart and soul like everyone else. And that fact alone made him "worthy", as Hiwatari said, of her compassion.

Sighing, Risa closed her can of paint and cleaned her brush in a bucket of water. Stowing the supplies in her closet, she also changed out of her old t-shirt anda pair of Riku's old pants that she'd borrowedinto her pajamas. She stopped and looked into her mirror. She looked at her eyes a great deal now, trying to decipher Mr. Krad's words. "A Sacred Maiden with eyes like mirrors." _What did he mean?_, Risa thought to herself, as she often did. Then she went out onto her balcony, where her sleeping bag waited. It was summer now, and plenty warm enough to sleep outside.

Gazing at the sky was becoming her new favorite way to fall asleep. She could imagine them dancing, or that they were worlds far away where people didn't suffer like they seemed to here on Earth. She also thought that, somewhere, Hiwatari and Mr. Krad would look at the same stars and, maybe, know that she cared about what happened to them. Both of them.

Yawning widely, Risa climbed into her puffy pastel pink sleeping bag. She left her CD player on. She mad a mental list of the things that she would need to finish her room. She had finished the painting and had already bought new lamps and stuff. With joy, she realized that all she had left to do was put it all together tomorrow!

It had been hard work to do her room. She hadn't just painted over her light pink walls and discarded her assorted pink room accessories; she also painted designs across the walls. They weren't very good, but they were better than she'd thought they'd be. Of course, Niwa had shown her how to paint them and he had made her do a lot of versions on small canvases before she'd done anything to her walls.

Other than that, she'd done everything herself.

Lying on her back and smiling with pride, Risa looked at the stars like she did every night. Like many nights before this one, she could've sworn that she saw the shadow of wings being cast over here, but that was impossible. Just the vision of a sleepy girl.

As she fell asleep, a hand brushed across her forehead. Risa's eyes snapped open, surprised, giving her a view of golden hair and eyes. Large white wings curved majestically from Krad's back. Unmoving, Risa just smiled up at him. She knew that he wouldn't want to talk. He was like Hiwatari that way. Neither of them liked to talk to people. Then again, Krad had talked to her before, but still…

An unreadable look crossed Krad's face, and, slowly, he smiled back. The expression seemed so incomprehensible to him. Risa sat up and said quietly, "Hi."

He didn't return her greeting, just gripped her chin quickly and looked at her. His eyes bore into hers. Finally he stated, almost with resignation, "I hate your eyes."

Risa felt hurt. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's why I hate them," the angel told her, fingers tightening on her chin.

"I don't understand." That was becoming her standard response to things that Krad said.

Krad smiled bitterly. "I know."

Martina McBride's song, "God's Will", playing in the background, Risa softly reached out and touched his shoulder. She could almost physically feel his pain and loneliness. Krad's hand fell away from her face, almost in defeat, and Risa cautiously shifted to her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, carefully resting her head on his left shoulder. "I don't need to understand," she whispered.

Golden light shone from his body, but Risa didn't move. In moments, she found herself hold not Krad, but Satoshi.

"Why?" the Hikari whispered, voice almost tortured.

"I have a vision, Hiwatari," Risa replied quietly. "A vision where no one is lonely or sad or in pain. I want it to come true, especially for you and Mr. Krad."

"I don't understand how you could feel sympathy for him," Satoshi told her. "He's a monster, a demon. He _causes_ pain. I just don't understand how you could feel such compassion for him."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I still can't fathom it."

"Do you need to?" she asked, burying her face in his neck.

He was silent a long while. Satoshi looked over her head at her almost finished room, and smiled in astonishment. He looked down at the back of her head and finally answered, "No, I don't."

Satoshi would have never thought it possible that Krad could influence someone like Risa Harada quite like he had. The Hikari Angel had even inspired her to redo her room. It was almost childlike in its simplicity and innocence.

She'd painted the walls a pure white, with a gold border near the ceiling. And all the way around the room, she'd painted a simple decoration.

She'd painted gold, blue, and white wings.

* * *

(A.N.) Okay, now please review and all that. Also, there are many of you are only READING and NOT REVIEWING. That makes me ANGRY. So please READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
